2015.02.28 - Another Match. Another Loss.
Mid-morning at The Watchtower. A time where many of the team is already busy, either going to or returning from missions, coming to or from the Monitor room or doing one of many other things that makes up 'day-to-day' like here. For Diana, it is the perfect time to get some training in. Clark has been contacted and asked if he'd like to join her for some sparring and, if so, to meet her in the gym. She is already there, warming up, waiting to see if the Kryptonian will join her or not. "Ugh." Though he responds to the message in the affirmative, Clark looks distinctly unhappy about the offer when he turns off the comm. Making good and sure that it's switched off, he groans. "Not this again..." Looking around at the slightly-messy room, he scratches the side of his unshaven face. A split second later, the entire room is clean, he's dressed in a pair of black JLA sweats, and he's staring at himself in the mirror, removing the stubble from his face with rays of heat vision reflected off of the specially-designed glass. "Might as well get my monthly beating over with, I guess." As usual, it takes him less than a minute to go from 'hibernating' to 'awake and alert', and he strides into the Watchtower's gym as if he'd been prepared for hours. From the look on his face, one might think he were actually looking forward to this. "Morning, Wonder Woman. Ready to shake the old cobwebs loose?" If they were anywhere but here Diana would greet Clark with a peck to the cheek and a hug but while at the Tower she opts to just offer an arm in the manner of the ancient warriors, her forearm held in a manner that Clark can grasp it and she can his. "Thank you for joining me. I am ready when you are." While she greets him her blue eyes seem to brighten and her smile widens some more, a sign of her anticipating enjoying this. Once they complete their greetings she moves towards the mat, the Amazon already warmed up. "I promise to take it easy on you," is uttered as she looks at him, her tone challenging. Yes, this is playing out as it has all the years they've been doing this, it almost as if it's scripted. Grasping her forearm, Superman is similarly business-like. He practically invented the idea of living two separate lives, so he has absolutely no problem keeping his personal and professional spheres from colliding. He legitimately seems to be enthusiastic about the idea of sparring with her yet again, but anyone who has spent years around him would surely know that his enthusiasm is as fake as the prescription for Clark Kent's glasses. "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Wonder Woman. I've been reviewing some old Kryptonian Torquasm Rao instruction manuals, you might be in for a surprise this time." He settles into a loose stance, his hands up to protect his face, elbows in to protect his gut. He clearly knows what he's doing, and if he were fighting someone of ordinary skill he'd probably make a good showing. His stance set, he slowly begins to step to his right, circling toward her slightly-weaker side. While Clark tries to get into position Diana merely waits, watching for an opening, an opportunity to move in without giving him the same kind of advantage. It isn't until he's a couple feet away that she moves in, reaching for his forearm to pull him closer. Sure, he's trying to approach her on her off side but she's still fast and of course incredibly strong, meaning he'll have to be even faster to keep from being snared and tugged over to her. If he fails he's going to very possibly find himself flat on his back as Diana attempts a foot sweep, hooking her heel behind one of his and pushing forward with her weight. Perhaps predictably, Superman fails to stop her grapple move. He gives it his best attempt, but once he's locked in her grip he's more or less at her mercy no matter how much he squirms. He goes down on the mat hard enough to shake the whole Watchtower, but the only thing that appears to be hurt are his pride and dignity. He attempts to use the momentum of her attack against her, pulling his legs up in an attempt to kick her midsection with both feet. Maybe he telegraphed his attack or maybe Diana's just able to anticipate what he's going to do. Whatever, she's able to move away from the kick with no problem, her height not hindering her quickness at all. "Sloppy." She gives Clark a chance to get off of the floor and back onto his feet before going on the offensive again. Right hand curled in a fist, the dark-haired beauty throws a punch for his face, her eyes held to him as she does. There's no attempt to hold back here as she knows he's strong and can take it if it makes contact, her mouth held in a thin line. Someone is taking this all very, very seriously. For the record, Superman DOES manage to get off the ground and get his hands up to block her punch before she connects with him. But it doesn't do him much good. Her fist sails right through his hands and hits him square in the face. If he weren't Superman, his nose would certainly be broken. But even so, it's enough to send a searing flash of pain straight up into his brain. His eyes close reflexively as his head rocks backward. But she's gotten in a bit too close, and even with his eyes closed, Superman is able to take advantage of his speed to lower his shoulder and wrap his arms around her waist. Finally, something has gone his way. Using more brute strength than finesse, he squeezes her waist as hard as he can and pushes forward, slamming her to the ground back-first. It is almost like two trains colliding head-on, really, that being because of how they're two of the biggest powerhouses known to man. When he grabs her and throws her down Diana winces, it hurting like her punch did him, but not as much as it would if she were simply mortal. Blinking in surprise at the change of positions, she lays there, not fighting the hold or trying to 'attack' him again. "You're improving, Clark. I am impressed." Of course it took hitting him in the face to get him to this point, but it is an improvement. Smiling, she taps him on the shoulder, asking him to let her back up onto her feet so the sparring match can continue. Superman holds her pinned for a bit longer than is strictly necessary. He is not, however, savoring one of his rare victories. Instead, he's giving his vision a chance to clear up. When he finally gets up, he offers her a hand to pull her to her feet. Trying to be subtle, he wipes at the corners of his eyes. Nothing like a punch to the nose first thing in the morning to get the tear ducts working. "Nice of you to notice. I'd be flattered, but we both know that even if we keep doing this for another hundred years you'll probably end up on top nine times out of ten." He gets back into a stance, this one a bit altered from his previous attempt. This one looks more like a conventional boxing stance. "Maybe getting fancy isn't the ticket. Think I'll take a play out of old Wildcat's book." Diana feels bad, truly. But it isn't her fault the punch, which was aimed for his jaw, got deflected and hit him in the nose instead. "Are you alright?" The match is put on hold as she moves closer, this time with the intention to make sure Superman's alright instead of to try and make a grab for him or throw another punch his way, the fact that she actually hurt Clark taking a lot of the fight out of her. The stance is noticed and, with a shake of her head, Diana can not help but to chuckle some. His hands get covered by hers and she lowers them, her touch then moved to his face so she can check for broken bones. "I think you'll live." With her hands covering his fists, he doesn't put forth a lot of effort to keep the fight going. Although he'd never admit it, he's always glad when these things are over. Losing to a skilled warrior is one thing, but losing virtually every sparring match for nearly seventy years would start to try the patience of just about anyone. Fortunately, he's got extra patience to spare. "Oh, it's nothing. I didn't want to say anything earlier, but you kind of hit like a Wonder Girl." "And you fight like a Superboy." So there. Neener. Neener. Neener. His nose seems fine even if Clark might feel otherwise and the inspection is concluded with a nod given to him by Diana. "There." Looking around quickly, she dares to plant a kiss on Clark's cheek once she's sure they're alone. "And there is a reason we only do this once a month." He might be a superhero but even then, heroes can still have their egos dinged. Category:Log